Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse
Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse é a sexta edição da série Castlevania e a terceira é lançada no Nintendo Entertainment System. De acordo com o manual de instrução do jogo, o jogo acontece em 1476, 215 anos antes dos eventos em Castlevania e Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Muitos personagens e elementos introduzidos pela primeira vez em Castlevania III se tornariam os pilares da série. Foi publicado pela Konami no Japão em 1989 e na América do Norte em 1990. Na Europa, foi publicado pela Palcom Software em 1992. História O ano é 1476 e o Conde Drácula começou a devastar a Europa com um exército de monstros. Seu único propósito é exterminar a humanidade. A igreja pediu ajuda do Clã Belmont de caçadores de vampiros, uma vez exilado da Valáquia, é, pois seus próprios exércitos falharam em derrotar o conde Drácula. As pessoas temiam o poder "supra-humano" dos Belmont e os expulsaram da terra, mas com Drácula prestes a engolir a Europa na escuridão, eles não tiveram outra escolha a não ser chamar Trevor Belmont, o atual detentor do Chichote assassino de vampiros. Outros três heroís se juntaram a Trevor Belmont em sua missão para derrotar Drácula: Sypha Belnades, Grant Danasty e Alucard. Trevor e seus companheiros cruzam a zona rural da Transilvânia, derrotam os servos de Drácula e acabam derrotando o próprio conde. Uma vez que seu pai é derrotado, Alucard entra em um sono auto-induzido, incapaz de lidar com o fato de ter lutado contra seu pai. Grant Danasty supervisiona a reconstrução da Valáquia após o término da batalha. Trevor Belmont e Sypha Belnades se casam quando a paz é restaurada na região. Personagens * Trevor Belmont * Sypha Belnades * Grant Danasty * Alucard * Dracula Jogabilidade Maldição de Drácula abandona os elementos de jogo de aventura de seu antecessor imediato e retorna ao estilo de plataforma de ação baseado no primeiro jogo. Diferentemente de Castlevania, no entanto, a Dracula's Curse não é estritamente linear. Depois de completar o primeiro nível e em vários outros pontos ao longo do jogo, o jogador pode escolher que caminhos sequir. As escolhas feitas pelo jogador nessas circunstâncias podem ter um profundo impacto em como o jogo se desenrola. Existem quinze níveis no total. Outra característica fundamental é a opção de escolher outros personagens jogáveis para usar junto com Trevor Belmont, que opera como Simon Belmont faz no primeiro jogo da franquia. Esses personagens adicionais são encontrados em etapas depois de certas batalhas com chefes e possuem habilidades distintas, dando a Dracula's Curse muito mais variedade do que o jogo original. Com Grant, os jogadores podem se mover mais rápido que Trevor, escalar paredes e mudar de direção no meio do salto; Alucard tem a capacidade de se transformar em um morcego e voar ao custo de corações; e Sypha tem feitiços elementares que podem ser usado contra inimigos, congelá-los ou queimá-los se for um ataque de curto alcance. Apenas um personagem adicional pode ser obtido por vez e nem todos eles podem ser encontrados no mesmo caminho, por isso é impossível encontrar todos eles no mesmo replay. Os gráficos aderem ao estilo dos seus antecessores. Dá saltos notáveis em detalhes no cenário e introduz muitos novos perigos ambientais. Inspiração e Folclore Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse é o primeiro jogo da série a estabelecer uma conexão explícita com Dracula e com o personagem real Vlad III. O jogo inspira-se no romance de Bram Stoker e afirma que Dracula é um feiticeiro maligno, como também foi apresentado no romance. A única diferença é que no romance ele se tornou um vampiro após sua morte, enquanto que no jogo ele obteve seus poderes de uma divindade maligna. O jogo ocorre em 1476, ano que o Vlad Ţepeş real morreu. O personagem de Alucard é outra referência cinematográfica que mais uma vez se encaixa com o estilo do jogo. Seu nome é tirado do filme de 1943, Son of Dracula. O nome japonês de Grant é dado como Grant Dăneşti, uma referência à Casa histórica que se rebelou contra Vlad Dracula mas depois foi perseguida. Isso se encaixa bem com o papel de Grant no jogo, mas ele nunca é mencionado como sendo de uma linhagem nobre. Finais Existem quatro finais diferentes. Qual deles o jogador recebe depende de qual personagem adicional eles venceram o jogo, se houver. Cada final vai começar com a linha "Trevor fez muitos sacrifícios. A longa luta acabou. Drácula está morto e todos os outros espíritos estão dormindo." * Se o jogo é concluído sem receber nenhum dos outros personagens jogáveis, o jogo mostrará apenas Trevor observando o castelo desmoronar. Mencionou que um dia obterá o respeito que lhe é devido e o nome de Belmont será honrado por todos. * Com Grant como parceiro de Trevor, diz-se que eles se tornaram bons amigos, e Grant começará a reconstruir as cidades da Valáquia que foram destruídas durante a guerra. * O final de Trevor e Sypha possui um tom romântico. Sypha remove seu capuz e ela revela que ela é na verdade uma mulher. Trevor coloca o braço em volta dela. É dito que Sypha teve uma vida triste, mas desde que conheceu Trevor, ela começou a se sentir mais confortável consigo mesma. * Depois de completar o jogo junto com Alucard, seus sentimentos de culpa do dampiro são elaborados quando estão no penhasco da montanha. Trevor percebe isso enquanto pensa em seu amigo. Curiosidades * A forma final de Dracula neste jogo tem uma impressionante semelhança com as estátuas do demônio sumério Pazuzu. * Em Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, falsas versões zumbis de Trevor, Sypha e Grant lutam contra Alucard no Castelo reverso. Mais tarde, eles reaparecem no Ninho do Mal em Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. * A primeira e segunta temporada da série animad de televisão de Castlevania são baseada nesse jogo. * Alucard nessa versão possui uma aparência clássica dos vampiros, com cabelo preto e curto e uma capa. * Curse of Darkness contribuiu a caracterização do tom da fraquia que foi usado extensivamente. Os exemplos incluem inimigos recorrentes como esqueletos com asas de chicote chamados Portões da morte, Corujas e Dullahans. * O jogo apresenta pela primeira vez o clã Belnades, que tem membros que aparecem em outros títulos de Castlevania, e Alucard, que é o personagem principal de Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. * Trevor Belmont desempenha um papel importante em Castlevania: Curse of Darkness e é um personagem jogável no modo extra * A história de Curse of Darkness continua logo após os eventos desse jogo. * Castlevania: O modo extra de Dawn of Sorrow, no modo do personagem Julius , é uma clara homenagem à Maldição de Drácula, pois apresenta um Belmont, um Belnades e Alucard se unindo para matar Dracula. * Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance toma emprestados chefes da Curse of Darkness, como o Gárgula Leviatã, Cavaleiro da Caveira e Ciclope. * A história de Alucard difere um pouco e nesse jogo sugere que ao invés de herdar seus poderes de Dracula porque ele era seu filho, ele é mencionado ter tido um coração humano mas perdeu sua alma devido a um contrato que seu pai fez com o Diabo. Essa informação pode ser contraditória ou não, e ainda precisa ser resolvida. Categoria:Jogos